paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save Rubble
(One day in Adventure Bay, the pups are all driving to the mountains, but there not on a mission) Marshall: Adventure Bay dog park here we come! Skye: *yip yip* If I weren't flying I'd do a flip! Rocky: *howl* (They pull up at a dog park on a hill) On the other side of the dog park........ (A cocker spaniel is drinking from a stream) Spaniel: *sigh* Just another day. :/ (At the other side of the park) Ryder: Go get it pups! (He throws a frisbee) (The pups chase it) Marshall: Ryder can I go get a drink? Ryder: Of course! Marshall: Thanks! (He walks to the big fountain) (Something catches his eye) Marshall: What a big golden ball! (He starts running to the ball) SMACK!!!! Marshall: Oof! I'm good! Are you okay? Spaniel: Yes, I'm fine. Marshall: Wow, I mean-uh..... (The cocker spaniel tilts her head) Marshall: Wanna come play? Spaniel: Ok. Marshall: By the way, I'm Marshall. Spaniel: I'm Coco. Marshall: Come on let's go! (They both run off) (Later) Marshall: Everyone, this is Coco, Coco, these are my friends. All but Coco and Marshall: Hi! Coco: Hi. Rubble: H-Hi. Chase: Come on let's play! (He kicks the soccer ball to Coco) (She kicks the soccer ball and the pups go chase it) (She notices Rubble and Marshall are laying down) Coco: What's wrong? Marshall: Were so hot. Coco: Why not go get a drink? Rubble: The line looks like it will take hours! Coco: It is pretty busy today. Ah ha! Follow me! Rubble: *admiring voice* Ok. Marshall: Where are we going? Coco: You'll see! (She runs off) (The two run after her) (They stop at a stream where other dogs are playing, drinking from the stream, and sitting on the rocks by the stream) Marshall: Wow. Rubble: Where are we? Coco: The other side of the park. Marshall: How come we've never been here? Coco: Maybe you just haven't searched hard enough. Rubble: (thinks) She loves to explore. (Marshall starts drinking from the stream) Marshall: It's ice cold! Better than the fountain! (He walks in the stream, it's only up to half his legs) Marshall: Pretty shallow. Coco: Well it's only a stream. Marshall: Do you think Ryders getting worried? Coco: I don't know, but I want to play more soccer! Coming Rubble? Rubble: Ill be there in a sec, you two go ahead. Marshall: Okay. (They both run off) Rubble: (to himself) Coco has a point, I need to search harder for something great! Like this stream. (He walks down the stream where he comes across a log bridge over the stream) (He climbs the rocks and gets out of the stream) Rubble: This log bridge is cool! (He stomps on it to make sure it's safe, it is) (He crosses it) (He wanders through the forest by the stream, and comes across a gate, he tries to push it) Rubble: (pushing the gate) *grunts* It won't budge! Oh, I'm a construction pup! Haha! (In no time, he digs under the gate) Rubble: *GASP* (He's in giant, beautiful field) Rubble: *howl* (He starts running around) 1 hour later........ Rubble: *panting* Who knew running so free is this much fun! If only the others were here. Ill go get- (He looks around and realizes, he's lost) Rubble: Oh. In the park....... Ryder: Pups, has anyone seen Rubble? All: No. Ryder: I'm worried. Chase: Let's split up and find him. Rocky: That's a good idea. Coco: (to herself) Rubble. (She starts to run off) Marshall: Where are you going Coco? Coco: To find Rubble! (She keeps running) (Eventually, she gets to the lake) Coco: Rubble!? Rubble!? Rubble!!!??? ................ Coco: *sniffs the air* Gotcha! (She starts sniffing the ground) (She goes in the water) (But she shoots her nose out of the water) Coco: Gah! Water up my nose! (She walks down the stream) (She comes across the log bridge, but she doesn't cross it) (She crosses the stream and climbs the rocks, and heads into the woods) Coco: Rubble!? Rubble!? .................. Coco: I hope he didn't explore too far. (She comes to the gate) (She pulls the gate, it opens) (But she falls through Rubbles hole) Coco: Ahhh! (She climbs out of Rubbles tunnel) Coco: I bet that's his. Coco: Rubble?! Rubble!? Rubble: Coco!? Coco: Rubble! Hold on! (She runs up to him) Coco: Found you! Rubble: Were lost! Coco: No we aren't! I can smell the gate! Rubble: Smell? Coco: Follow me!!! (The run to the gate) Rubble: The gate is locked. Coco: (jumps over the hole) No it's not. You push, not pull. Rubble: Oh. I knew that! (He jumps over the hole and opens the door) Rubble: After you. Coco: *giggles* Thank you sir. (She walks through) Rubble: We couldn't really use your nose. Too bad you have an owner. Coco: Actually...... (She takes off her collar and buries it) Rubble: What are you doing? Coco: Something I've wanted to for a while. Rubble: Huh? Coco: Promise you'll never tell. Rubble: Okay. At the park.......... Ryder: Any luck? Chase: No Ryder sir. Ryder: I'm getting worried. All pups: Me too. Marshall: Where's Coco? At the stream.......... Rubble: Look! The bridge! (He crosses it) Rubble: Come on Coco! Coco: I-I don't know....... Rubble: What's wrong? Coco: It'll hurt if I fall! It's rocky and cold! Rubble: Don't look down! (Coco begins to cross, she looks down) Coco: Ahhh! (Rubble grabs her paw with his) Coco: (blushes) Thanks. Rubble: (blushes) Come on. (She comes across) Rubble: Haha..... Coco: Hehe..... (They hear someone calling) Ryder: Coco!? Rubble!? Coco!? Coco: Over here Ryder! (Ryder runs up and hugs them) Ryder: I was so worried! Thank goodness your okay! Rubble: Thank Coco! She saved me! Ryder: She did did she? Too bad she has an- where's her collar? Coco: I don't have a collar, or an owner. Rubble: Yeah. Ryder: In that case....... Later that day....... (Coco is riding in Rubbles digger, there driving to the lookout) Rubble: Welcome to the Paw Patrol Coco! You're the best search pup ever! Coco: (blushes) Thanks. Rubble: Wait till you see the lookout. Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode